


fight off the light tonight and just stay with me

by endofadream



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: And even more character exploration, And lots of dumb fluff as usual, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee isn’t quick to love because the world has given him plenty of incentive not to, and he especially hasn't loved a lot of people like he loves Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight off the light tonight and just stay with me

Snow falls silently outside, drifting past the window in the gray late-evening light. Lee pays it no mind, having long grown used to it like every other New Yorker; he just pulls the heavy woolen blanket up his chest, scooting a little closer to the warmth of the body sitting next to him. It’s so easy to fit next to Richard, like Lee’s always meant to be there.

“Personal space,” Richard admonishes, not taking his eyes away from the blue-white of the television screen. Even as he says this his hand lands warm on Lee’s thigh under the blanket, a heavy weight that makes Lee itch in that way that’s already under his skin, burrowed deep and stirring alive with a rapidity that makes him shiver. He squirms back against the couch, sinking into the thick cushions with a deep sigh, and tries to ignore the faint twitch in his cock. The movement makes Richard’s hand slide a little higher, closer towards the seam of Lee’s sweatpants and the weight of himself warm on his thigh. Lee does his best to school his breath into something that isn't a gasp, leaning over instead and burying his face in the curve of Richard’s neck.

“You know I have no concept of that term,” he says, muffled. And, truly, he doesn’t, is aware that he’s a cuddler when he sleeps and a cuddler when he’s awake.

Richard’s laugh rumbles its way through Lee’s core like an earthquake, rattling his bones. “If I had known that I was going to be dating a dog I might not’ve said yes as quickly as I did.”

Lee scoffs, straightens up. He pretends to be hurt, putting on the exaggerated pout, and though Richard still won’t look at him Lee can see the corner of his mouth twitching like it wants to smile. He supposes that he _does_ share more than a few traits with his own four-legged best friend, but still. “You love dogs,” he says, as plaintively as he can. “And you love _me_.”

The words stilt slightly coming out of Lee’s mouth. What had originally planned to be a fling (and that hadn't even meant to happen at all had it not been for alcohol) has grown into something so much more, something that scares Lee when he thinks about it. The speed with which they had graduated from fooling around in trailers and in deserted areas on set to spending nights at each other’s rented houses had been dizzying for Lee, who was used to always taking it slow, to spending time learning the other person. But acting together, trading lines and sharing sets, had unknowingly given Lee that opportunity to get to learn who Richard was with and without Thorin attached.

With past partners it had always been about date after date, the new awkwardness lessening with each meeting. Lee has been around Richard for months now, has been exposed to every single one of his idiosyncrasies and his crazy, intense method approach to acting, something that Lee has always been envious of. He’s aware that he can get into character just as easily, can discover and create them, but there’s something about getting into their minds like a parasite, burrowing under their skin and wearing them like a second identity, that Lee wishes he could experience just once.

(Then again, Lee has seen Richard in heavy days, when the man lumbering around set looks like Richard Armitage but isn’t, not quite, is instead a man stooped low with weighted responsibilities, a world-weary look to eyes clouded with unspoken horrors.)

Things had gone south pretty spectacularly with his last relationship and he’d jetted off to New Zealand still carrying that raw wound that had a penchant to open up and bleed all over him again at the slightest provocation or the faintest hint of a memory.

Lee isn’t quick to love because the world has given him plenty of incentive not to, and he especially hasn't loved a lot of people like he loves Richard. Its intensity is equal to that of the man it’s attached to, soul-deep and almost painful with the way that it grips onto his heart and holds it captive, and Lee speculates that that’s part of the rest why he _feels_ like he does. Even though Richard is unassuming, he has a knack for worming his way into your heart through old-world charm and the kind of self-deprecating grace that manages to come off as endearing rather than put-on or fake. Without even meaning to Richard had patched up that hole, had made Lee feel like himself again. And Lee owes him everything for that.

“I think I like cats more,” Richard says with faux sincerity, finally glancing over at Lee. The tip of his tongue glistens in the dull light as he wets his lips, and his eyes are narrow and tired, heavy with bags and the hectic schedules that they both have to deal with. They’re lucky to have this time together, Lee knows, and it had taken more than a little begging to both their agents but it's been worth it: They've been able to just be for a few days, pretending that they're two normal guys working the ins and outs of a new relationship. “Though there is one dog that I do love.”

“Aw, baby.”

“I’m talking about Carl.”

“You little shit,” Lee says through a laugh, pinning Richard to the couch. Richard laughs as well, and as they squirm the blanket slides off of them and lands on the floor with a thump, forgotten as they scuffle and Lee steals breathless kisses like he’s a lovesick teenager all over again.

The couch is nowhere near big enough for two men of taller-than-average height, and Lee ends up banging his hip into the coffee table when Richard manages a successful shove that costs Lee his precarious balance. Immediately Richard sits up, the smile vanishing from his face. “Oh, shit, Lee, are you okay? I’m so sorry, god, I'm such a prat sometimes.”

“All that goddamn training you’ve been doing,” Lee grumbles, rubbing the tender spot through the soft cotton of his sweatpants. He's usually the last to complain, since Lee likes to be manhandled from time to time as much as the next guy, but Richard is coltish at the best of times when it comes to his height and his strength, and his recent workouts have left him with a bit more heft and force than he's used to.

Richard reaches out, apology written all over his face. “Love—”

Lee grabs Richard’s hands and pins them above his head. With as much grace as he can manage with a throbbing hip and legs too long to fit on a couch the right way Lee straddles Richard’s hips and lowers his weight, slotting his hips snugly against Richard’s. It earns him a gasp, eyes gone wide in the semi-darkness, and Lee doesn't bother hiding his smug grin as he rolls his hips and rubs the hard line of his cock against the soft but stirring one of Richard’s.

“You know how much tussling with you turns me on,” Lee all but crows, keeping up the slow grind of his hips until Richard’s breath begins to stutter and Lee can feel the swell of Richard’s cock under his as it begins to fill. On instinct Richard spreads his legs as much as he can, hiking them up around Lee’s waist, and Lee can’t help but groan, “God, _yeah_.”

“Lee,” Richard responds, breathless. The muscles of his biceps twitch and work as he tests Lee’s hold, throat bobbing as he gulps. His eyes go wide, desperate, and he’s saying Lee’s name again as he arches up, again when he realizes how little room he has to move, and this time it’s wilder, strung-out and stretched long and thick with unspoken pleas.

Lee lets go of Richard’s wrists, trails a hand down the line of Richard’s throat, the heaving expanse of his chest, down the line of his stomach and the bump of muscles underneath his shirt. Bypassing the bulge of Richard’s cock Lee goes further, thankful that they both prefer to lounge in sweatpants as his fingers slip between Richard’s cheeks to rub over his hole.

The reaction is immediate: Richard gasps, jerking up, and his hands, now free of constraint, delve into Lee’s hair. Lee keeps his touch light, watching Richard’s expressions hungrily at the slow drag of his fingers between firm cheeks. At the first low-throated moan that Richard lets out Lee drawls, thick and syrupy, “This it, darlin’? This what you want?”

Richard swears loudly, tossing his head back. Words seem to fail him as Lee puts a bit more force behind his ministrations, and Lee asks it again, sliding his fingers up to rub over Richard’s balls.

“ _Yes_ ,” Richard keens, tugging on Lee’s hair. The light of the television casts shadows over him, bathes him in unearthly light that puts everything—the line and faint hook of his nose, the sharpness of his jaw, the jut of his Adam’s apple—into stark relief. He looks gorgeous, stunning, and every bit as untouchable as Lee had once thought him to be. “Oh god, Lee, please.”

“‘Please’ what?” Lee asks, squeezing his eyes shut for a second as Richard moans again and Lee’s cock reacts with an impatient throb. He still isn't sure if he’ll ever get used to that deep baritone used like that, to beg and plead and respond to every single one of Lee’s touches with moans and broken words. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Though Lee can’t see it, he’s willing to bet that Richard is blushing red by now. He’s a quiet partner for the most part, adept in communicating through action and vocal cues and the occasional filth that always sends Lee reeling when either of them are buried balls-deep. But when it comes to dirty talk, to _telling_ Lee what he wants and how he wants it, Richard is still shy most of the time. It’s adorable, though Lee is hesitant to say that out loud.

Richard squeezes his eyes shut, turns his face towards the back of the couch. Lee presses a little harder and gets an audible hitch in breath in response, resisting the urge to bring his other hand between his legs to palm over his own cock. “C’mon,” Lee cajoles. He gives Richard what he wants, now, gripping the thick length of his cock through his sweatpants and jerking once, twice, until Richard is letting out stuttered little moans through his teeth. “Tell me.”

“I want your fingers,” Richard says, fast and slightly slurred and thick with accent like he can get when he’s turned on like this. He lifts his head up and blinks at Lee, his mouth gone slack, and his eyes dart down and then back up. “In me.” As if to prove his point he reaches down between them and grabs Lee’s wrist. He brings Lee’s hand to his mouth, and when those lips close over two of Lee’s fingers Lee moans, shivers as Richard’s tongue passes over his knuckles, between, underneath when Richard hollows his cheeks and sucks, all without breaking eye contact.

“Jesus,” Lee groans. “Fuck, Rich, let me—god, we need lube.”

Richard slides Lee’s fingers out with a wet _pop_ , blinking pupil-dominated eyes up at him, and Lee's breath catches at the sight. He swallows hard, tries not to let out an audible whine.

“I’ll wait right here,” Richard says, smoky and deep, and Lee swears for one terrifying moment that he’s going to come just from that voice alone as arousal surges, hot and liquid and near-overpowering. With a few deep breaths it passes and he stands up on wobbling newborn-colt legs, ignoring the obscene tent of his sweatpants as he rushes into the bedroom, turning on the lamp by the doorway on his way in.

When he gets back out into the living room he’s not surprised to see that Richard has kicked off his sweatpants and boxers and is lying sprawled sinfully, his hand working his cock in slow pulls.

“Starting without me?” Lee asks, kicking off his own sweatpants and boxers. Richard looks up at him as he kneels on the couch between the spread of his legs, and he lifts his hips up as Lee presents him with a pillow to put underneath. “You’re so impatient,” Lee admonishes. “Someone should teach you proper manners.”

“Is that an offer?” Richard grins up at him, cupping Lee’s neck with his free hand and bringing him down for a kiss. It’s messy and open, full of panting breath and the slick sweep of tongues. Lee bites down on Richard’s lower lip and sucks it into his mouth, and Richard lets out a tiny moan, nails raking along Lee’s scalp. He returns the favor when they change angles and Lee slides two slick fingers along the divide of his ass, and at the first press against his rim Richard shudders, resting his forehead against Lee’s as he breathes, “Oh.”

“Relax,” Lee whispers, pressing a kiss to the stubble of Richard’s cheek. He peers down between them, watches the flex of Richard’s abdomen underneath his shirt as Lee continues to massage, rubbing over and around until Richard finally loosens and he can slide the first finger in, working slowly past the initial resistance. “That’s it, Rich.” He stares at the slow movement of his hand as he finally reaches the last knuckle, Richard hot and clenching around him. “You’re so tight.”

He shoos Richard’s hand away from his cock and wraps his fist around it instead, dragging the side of his thumb up over and around the spongy head, spreading the slick glistening at the slit as he begins pumping Richard with long, twisting strokes. Richard moans, arching, and grabs at the couch.

“Another,” Richard pleads, bitten out between broken moans and breathy gasps. He bears down on Lee’s finger, swiveling his hips the way that he takes Lee’s cock. “You know I can take it.”

Lee slicks his fingers again, eases the added pressure of a second and watches the greedy way that Richard’s body accepts him. The only sign of discomfort is a low grunt, a clench of fingers on the couch. Richard stays hard, arches up to take Lee’s fingers deeper and urges him on with a low, rough voice.

Lee looms over him, unable to resist rutting against Richard’s thigh as he bends down to kiss him, fucking his tongue into Richard’s mouth as he starts to move his fingers in fast, deep movements. It muffles the shout he garners, then the moans as Lee crooks and finds that little nub, rubbing over it with a firm, constant pressure.

“You like that?” Lee asks, trailing sloppy kisses along the line of Richard’s jaw as he twists his fingers, spreads Richard open a little wider. The sound is slick, lewd, and this time Lee is able to watch the blush appear rosy high on Richard’s cheeks: He cranes his head up, looks down, and drags Lee in for a biting kiss. He moans wantonly against Lee’s mouth, trembling as he gasps out, “Yes, god, love it.” A careful press in and a firm, constant movement against his prostate has Richard keening loudly and squirming, his mouth opening wide as he tosses his head back and digs it into the armrest of the couch. “Oh god, Lee, Christ.”

“You gonna come?” Lee dips his head and mouths at the line of Richard’s neck, ignoring the burn in his arm and wrist. The sporadic clenching around him tells Lee that Richard is, even though Lee’s long since ceased touching him. He changes the angles, works in deeper, slicker, still making sure to massage over that swollen nub, and adds, “You gonna come all over yourself?”

Richard’s mouth gapes, brow furrowed as he gasps, moans, twists his hips, and it only takes the touch of his hand to his cock before he’s snapping taut, clenching around Lee’s fingers t draw them in deeper, and Lee continues to press against his prostate as Richard comes with a throaty man hardly a notch below desperate.

“Fuck,” Lee bites out, staring down at Richard’s twitching body, the red-flushed cock held slack in his grip, come oozing thick and white from the slit to drip down Richard’s fingers and onto his heaving belly. There are spots high up on his shirt, his pebbled nipples visible through the sweat-damp fabric. “Holy shit, Rich. You’re so gorgeous, baby, so hot.”

Richard wraps his soiled hand around Lee’s cock, stroking once from base to tip, and Lee’s hips jerk forward, his next exhale a surprised shout. It only takes a few pulls before he too is spilling over Richard’s belly, his softening cock, with a stuttered moan, his pants loud to his own ears as he drops his head and watches the ribbons of his come join Richard’s.

There’s a buzzing in his ears and every one of Lee’s limbs feels weak and jellied. Crashing would be ideal, but Richard takes up most of the couch with his lanky just-fucked frame sprawled out in carelessly-thrown pale limbs.

“Why did we have to do this here?” Lee whines. “I wanna crash but to do that now requires getting up, which is so counterproductive that I want to cry.”

Richard snorts, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. “Let’s not forget who seduced whom here. I was just along for the ride.”

Lee scoffs, forcing himself to stand up with a lot more willpower than he was aware of possessing. He holds out his hand, then snaps his fingers to get Richard’s attention, and does his best not to visibly preen when blue eyes rake over his body with hungry intensity, pupils growing dark again as Richard props himself up.

“Care for a shower?” Lee wriggles his fingers, grins broad and wide. "Saves energy, you know, and money."

“I want to get clean,” Richard says, but he still takes Lee’s hand, covers Lee’s smile with his own and winds his arms around Lee’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr can be found here (endofadream). Reviews are always insanely helpful <3


End file.
